<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shattered barrier by Anjardi_nyava</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657835">Shattered barrier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjardi_nyava/pseuds/Anjardi_nyava'>Anjardi_nyava</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>unOrdinary (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After ep. 218, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hallucinations, Panic Attacks, these kids need each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjardi_nyava/pseuds/Anjardi_nyava</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t feel cold anymore. He’s calm. He remembered how to breath normally again, slowly now even.<br/>Rei standing at the door is not scaring him anymore.<br/>.……</p><p>Arlo finds out about Volcan. And Seraphina tries to help him.</p><p>I am planning to make this a multiple parts story where in the second they help John.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arlo &amp; Remi (unOrdinary), Arlo &amp; Seraphina (unOrdinary), Friendships between all of them, No obvious romance but you can read it that way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s my first ever fanfic! Reviews are welcome. English isn’t my first language, so feel free to correct me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t feel cold anymore. He’s calm. He remembered how to breath normally again, slowly now even.<br/>
Rei standing at the door is not scaring him anymore.<br/>
.……</p><p>“ I.... LIVE ! “ Isen slammed the Safe House door open, throwing his arms in the air. No one looked up from what they were doing. It was midterms week. Everyone was hooking their eyes on towers of books. Tyrant on the throne or not, Wellston has no mercy when it comes to grades.</p><p>Yet, their faces showed relief to see him.<br/>
Arlo was supposed to be on watch today. He’s absent two days in a row.</p><p>
  <em>Sigh, and here I thought he was finally on board.</em>
</p><p>“ Hey, Seraphina! “ Isen said taking a seat next to her. “ Can I... um.. borrow your notes for Biology? “<br/>
“ Sure, but Blyke asked for them first. Take it from him after “<br/>
No one ever asked her for her notes before. Except for John.<br/>
They were afraid of her. The entirety of the school is not anymore, but somehow Isen and Blyke still held her on a pedestal, Nonetheless ,they were getting... closer. This change was welcome. She liked helping them.</p><p>“ Um.. Do you have any idea where Arlo is ? “ Isen asked clicking his pen.<br/>
“ No “<br/>
Isen kept clicking his pen.” Weird “<br/>
“ why ? He quit the safe house before “ Seraphina said, highlighting some lines in her History book. She didn’t need the reminders, but Remi will.<br/>
“ yeah, but he hasn’t been to school and seniors have two exams today ! Even for a high tier this is problematic” Isen said.</p><p>“ what? “ Seraphina stopped. Isen was right. Even Arlo can not do that. <strong>Would</strong> not<br/>
do that. “ Has Remi called him ? “</p><p>“ Yeah. No answers.... do you think.. he was attacked? “ Isen said in a hushed voice , his eyes locked on his pen.<br/>
Seraphina’s blood went cold. Yes, it’s a possibility. A big one. Leilah said that she sorted things out and neither he nor Seraphina would be tracked, but things went out of her hand before.<br/>
“ He’s been to school yesterday, but didn’t come to the safe house, right? “ Seraphina asked.</p><p>“ Yeah, He was acting off though “<br/>
“ off how ? “<br/>
Isen fidget in his chair. “ I need to tell you something”<br/>
“ Go on “<br/>
“ Actually, it will be better to show you”</p><p>They got to an empty classroom. Where he gave her his phone ready to play a video with headphones. He positioned himself in front of her with no ability to see the video and gestured for her to hit play.</p><p>It was of two women from far away. The voices were distant and she can barley make a few words. She clearly heard Isen call the woman in black hot. Unsurprisi..</p><p>a stab .. a stab to the heart. Burning through the back.<br/>
Her breath was trapped in her throat while her guts strangled. The sound of Isen throwing up in the video serviced as an invitation for her body to do the same.<br/>
She took a deep breath to ease the nausea and looked up at Isen to find him looking no better than he sounded in the video.</p><p>Seraphina swallowed hard and took a seat. She saw a lot of wounds before. God! She still remembers her thoughts of death when that knife went throw her side, but not this.<br/>
This brutality. Straight to the chest. A life taken away with no hesitation.<br/>
Isen was shivering slightly. She stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. “ I am sorry ” a cliche thing to say ? Maybe. Maybe for a reason too. As all those articles she had been reading recommended it. she never said that to anyone. She wished she had said it to John.</p><p>“ It’s ok” He nodded with a slight smile. “ anyway, I showed it to Arlo yesterday morning. he wanted all the evidence I had on Ember and on anyone we encountered. I didn’t want to give it to him, but he was... well, he was determined. He watched while I was preparing other things.... and the second it was over.. He left “</p><p>“ Doesn’t seem worrying. He’s a boulder as usual” and while the words came out from her mouth. She knew something was wrong.<br/>
“ It didn’t seem right. Seraphina” Isen said leaning on a desk. “ He’s been acting weird lately. You know... less assertive ? “</p><p>Yes. Arlo has been more forgiving for the past couple of weeks. Isen provoked only one fork incident. The change started after they came back from meeting Leilah.<br/>
He had that forlorn gaze in his eyes coming back.<br/>
Seraphina knew it had to do with him finding out about EMBER. Was this harder for him than she thought it to be ? His respect and loyalty to the authorities was obvious to be a tight rope, but what tied it to him ?<br/>
The bell ring stole her from her thoughts. She has an exam now.<br/>
“ keep calling him. I know his address and I’ll swing by after school. If he’s not there, then we inform the headmaster”<br/>
.....<br/>
After giving up on getting an answer to her calls, Seraphina decided to go to Arlo’s apartment.<br/>
He only gave her his address a week ago.<br/>
Yes, He strictly told her that she’s only to go there if there’s an emergency, to which she rolled her eyes and told him that he was already a gala of negative energies and scarring social experiences that she can barely, just by half an inch, handle for an hour at school, but his behavior lately had been worrying.<br/>
He was too calm. He never talked much to begin with, but the look in his eyes these days... He looked lost. Arlo. Arlo was lost?<br/>
........<br/>
18 hours prior.</p><p>Time slowed down. He had considerable experience when it came to time slowing down. Thanks to Seraphina.<br/>
His mind went through all the the denial It could gather.<br/>
Definitely someone that looks like her. You can barely see her.<br/>
Her voice..fami..no it’s too far to tell<br/>
Those eyes..<br/>
And then came her claws through a poor woman’s chest.</p><p>“ <em>Arlo, you’re a big boy now! Seven years old already! I will trust you with a big responsibility “</em><br/>
<em>“ of course, aunt Val ! “ he cheered.</em><br/>
<em>“ I was promoted for a high position” she said in a voice full of glee. “ I will take you to celebrate of course ! But first you have to promise never to tell anyone outside the family about my ability. You see, criminals might try to find out about it and use it against me. If anyone body asks, tell them it’s a variation of your mother’s barrier, ok ? “</em><br/>
<em>“ ok ! “</em></p><p>He grew up and understood the brilliance of it. Telling enemies that your ability is defensive instead of offensive. He repeated the lie like a good boy. Even to Rem..</p><p>“ <em>I have a video of Volcan. The woman Remi believes<strong> killed Rei</strong>” Isen said before handing him the phone.</em></p><p>Remi.. that’s why when she met aunt Val..</p><p>and he felt his mind lose its last barrier against the truth.</p><p> </p><p>Time flew faster. He left the school grounds in seconds. His feet aliens to him, carrying a body without thought. He walked till his throat ached with dryness. It took more will than he believed should be necessary to stop.</p><p>Standing there, in the middle of a street, audible breaths escaping him, knees ready to give up, skin hot and spine cold, he wanted nothing more in the world other than to control his body again.<br/>
Control.. control..<br/>
<em>Calm down. Calm down! It might not.</em>.<br/>
No, it was the truth.<br/>
He was raised and shaped by murderers<br/>
It’s in his blood.<br/>
It’s in his mind.</p><p><em>I would never... but ..I ruined John’s life</em>.</p><p>No. NO! he’s not like them.</p><p>But she’s not a monster. She couldn’t be!<br/>
The arms that held him the first time he broke a bone. When his mother called her because she couldn’t take care of him. The legs he slept on when he insisted to stay up and wait for his father to come back for his tenth birthday. The voice that told him stories about handling “ bad guys “. The shadow that he took as a shield. The idol he dreamed to become.<br/>
Was a murder. Her hands were stained with blood.</p><p><strong>His</strong> hands were stained with blood.</p><p>His hands were dripping blood on the ground. He didn’t feel it’s warmth, but the sight was familiarly undeniable. He looked around. No, no one was hurt. Did he hit someone before? Did he hurt Isen?!</p><p>Somewhere alone. He needs to go somewhere to be alone. His apartment.<br/>
The trip didn’t take much. Neither of time nor of thought. His legs just ran there.</p><p>He stained his keys red as he jammed them in.<br/>
He went straight to the bathroom and washed his hands and face, took his phone out to call Remi... to call Blyke to check on Isen...</p><p>only to find his hands are <strong>still</strong> stained with blood... </p><p>“ It’s mine “<br/>
Arlo whipped his head up, his eyes locked on the mirror.<br/>
Rei was standing by the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She pulled him up and he complied. Arlo swayed forward before she steadied him with her hands.<br/>He looked at her with eyes blinking fast.<br/>“ you..you’re real ? “<br/>Seraphina looked at him and almost laughed, Out of anxiety. “ as real as your ego” she said.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just in case I didn’t manage to make it clear. Segments shift between Arlo’s and Seraphina’s pov. And italics are their thoughts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Serphina rang the bell for the third time. Fear was clawing at the edges of thoughts she spend the walk here clearing. How would they find him now? What if he was actually attacked? The image of him being stabbed and drugged, helpless, dying...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shook her head as if the images would swing out of her. Something caught her eyes. A key. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A key in the door. She reached for it and twisted. It clicked open. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">What the.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seraphina stepped into the apartment. It was simple yet posh. Elegant shades of dark colors ,nothing eye catching, yet your eyes could feel the softness of the sofa, the weight and smoothness of the woods. Soft lights were casting a calming golden light. an open kitchen to the right. A black wood book shelf to the left. You wouldn’t tell that it’s the apartment of high schooler. Arlo’s style was actually one his few redeeming qualities. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If only it had more violets she would’ve love this apartment. And maybe a large screen tv on the other wall. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sound caught her. A shower ? She followed it and with a habit developed over the last two months, she reached for a lamp ,and stopped. Her powers came back. She doesn’t need a weapon anymore. And Arlo is definitely gonna whip his paternal lectures for breaking his lamp.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Arlo ? “ Seraphina called. No answer. The door wasn’t closed. She decided to use her abilities and freeze the first meter infront of her before stepping in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arlo was there in the bathtub, fully clothed with the school uniform, sitting under a shower of water, head bowed forward and arms resting on his knees, hands locked together. His eyes open and locked on his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stood there for a while looking at him. Unable to connect the person with the scenery. Arlo. He looked.. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">small</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. 190cm and all. She felt worry that if she touched him he would faint. The sound of water almost pushed her last focus to truly think that this is a dream, but the waves of cold air from the water itself brought her back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How cold is that water ?! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Arlo ! “ she called loudly, putting a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arlo snapped his head towards her so fast she saw his pupils change width with focus. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stared at her for a few seconds while she reached to turn off the shower.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arlo turned his eyes to his hands and whispered “ No..” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ What ? “ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I need to clean them “ Arlo said with a raspy voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ They look pretty clean to me “ Seraphina replied looking at his hands which were wrinkled from water. How long was he in here ? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ No. the blood .. on them” he said gazing at his hands, eyes were becoming more and more glassy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Blood ? Arlo, what blood ? There is nothing on your hands” Seraphina said. Her voice low but steady. Remarkable considering how her insides were turning. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arlo said nothing, but rubbed his hands on his pants and looked at them again. And again. And again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Stop” Seraphina said reaching over to hold his hands. Cold and shivering. She took a shaky breath to steady her own. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Arlo, look at me. There is nothing on your hands. They are clean. You need to get up and change or you’ll get sick” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt him tug at his hands slightly. Yet, he couldn’t get out of her grip which was a remake. Even with her full powers, with no momentum to back her up and abilities deactivated, he should be able to overpower her physically. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Arlo, what happened to you ? “ She asked softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I ... his blood is on my hands. He.. he blames me for his death” he glanced at the door between whispers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ ok.. let’s.. let’s get you out of here before you freeze first” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulled him up and he complied. Arlo swayed forward before she steadied him with her hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at her with eyes blinking fast.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ you..you’re real ? “ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seraphina looked at him and almost laughed, Out of anxiety. “ as real as your ego” she said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled his arms from her. And stepped out the bathtub without a word, walking away to his bedroom, steading himself on nearby furniture, and shut the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seraphina arched an eyebrow and sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She knocked on the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Changing “ came the solemn word carried by a hoarse voice, followed by a few coughs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Figures</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked around again and noticed his phone on the bathroom floor, its screen broken. She lifted it and It demanded a passcode, but when it returned to the Lock Screen showed 12 missed calls from Remi, 4 from her, 2 from Elaine coupled with 4 messages, and one from aunt Val. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t on silence mode. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">What was that asshole doing ignoring us..</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the sight of him, huddled under the water, asking about what can only be understood as hallucinations, with a distant look on his eyes.. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">wishes</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> he was just being an asshole. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took a deep breath and went to knock again. No answer came</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “ Arlo? Answer me or I will walk in. Naked or not” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Come in”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was sitting on the bed, wearing a simple black long sleeve shirt and Paige pants, with his hair still dripping water. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">.........</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seraphina stepped back to the bathroom and brought a towel. She walked to him, draped it on his head. Yet, he didn’t move. Whatever energy that he gathered with sheer force of pride not to be caught looking so pathetic in front of her, her whom he was surprised wasn’t another hallucination, left him as fast as it came. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She began drying his hair herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ May be I can miss it up and leave you looking ridiculous” she said with a tone he knew she used to tease. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It felt good though. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Good luck with that, I have st..stubborn hair” his teeth shattered mid sentence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She leaned past him and pulled the cover around his shoulders. It felt humiliating. He wanted her gone. To see him in the condition was a nightmare coming true, but ...Rei disappeared when she came in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just wants to sleep, </span>
  <span class="s2">dreamless</span>
  <span class="s1"> sleep. Unlike the few minutes he drifted away in the bathtub which carried visions worse than reality. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just wanted emptiness, darkness, to be alone, truly alone with no thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Do you want to tell me what happened?“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seraphina asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ No” he replied without looking at her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I am not going to force it, but I am already here and I am staying for a while to make sure you’re not making hypothermia you’re new obsession. If you change your mind you can tell me. I will be out there imagining the reason is that you got rejected “ she ended with another playful tone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Part of him argues to tell her. He already can’t trust his own mind so, who’s is he going to rely on? Remi.. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">o, Remi</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. He doesn’t want to think about her now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can’t drag Holden into this. Blyke, Isen and Elaine aren’t his friends enough to put that burden on them. He hates needing anyone. He </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> put his burdens on people. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ You know, I owe you, Arlo” Seraphina said from the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ You came with me to the meeting even though you didn’t want to and you got hurt. You helped me keep calm in front of my sister. And you kept the secret...“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seraphina said, looking like she wanted to say more, however she walked out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her sister is in a shady position too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ shady ? You think killing innocents is so aloof to be only be called shady ? “ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rei said from behind him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">....... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seraphina sighed at the comfortable feeling of the sofa. For a second she could forget the uncomfortableness of trying to make Arlo talk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">I really am not a people’s person. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She put her feet on the table and pulled a book to study. Better.. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Put your feet down “ Arlo said walking in. He discarded the bed covers for a heavy long black jacket that he pulled its hoodie on his head. Obviously still cold. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ oh, the moment killer is back “ she said putting her feet down. Slowly, unnecessary slow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arlo settled on the sofa next to her after walking with a sway to his gait. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I have two exams tomorrow. What time is it ? “ They both locked at the clock. 6:25 p.m </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Seniors sure have it hard. Two exams each day ? “ Seraphina asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “ No, actually one each day, except for this Monday. What makes you think that ? “ Arlo replied. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seraphina gaped at him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Arlo, what day is it today? “ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ What? “ he arched an eyebrow at her. “ Sunday” came the reply she feared from his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ No, it’s Monday. Had you...” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">he was wearing his uniform in the shower. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Had you stayed in there since yesterday?!” Seraphina asked standing up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ um.. I think” Arlo said resting his head on his palms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Have you eaten anything since yesterday?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ .....no “ he said idly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seraphina took to the kitchen. She tried to keep her mind focused on preparing something. Well, she didn’t actually know how to cook. Maybe coffee and a snake? No, coffee isn’t something healthy to drink while dehydrated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fear was climbing up inside of her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Here’s another person you fail to help. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arlo was undoubtedly of stronger will and mind. For him to break like that, It must be another thing greater than her naivety. And what could she do? She held little connection to him. A few weeks spent pursuing a common goal doesn’t actually make you understand a person. She couldn’t even understand her best friend of two years for God’s sake! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took a few deep breathes. She owes him this. If he wants her help </span>
  <span class="s2">she’ll</span>
  <span class="s1"> give it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She took a cup of tea and a chocolate cake she found in the fridge back to him. Arlo was still sitting in the same position. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Here, I violated your kitchen “ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Thanks” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seraphina sat down trying to think of some way to offer her help without sounding like a hag looking for gossip. Blessedly Arlo spoke first. In a low distant voice</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ One of my family members is ...a member of EMBER” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt the shock wash over her. It reminded her of when she found out about her sister. Yet uglier. The idea of how much Arlo trusts the authorities ramped like thunder in her head. How devastating it must be.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The authorities must have brainwashed a good number of its employees to think that they’re helping us... “ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ She killed superheroes. She killed..Rei “ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh how much she wanted to stop time around them now to think of something to say. Nothing came to her mind. She felt her chest ache looking at Arlo’s vacant expression. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rei.. the name rang a bell. She heard it before. Isen said it before. She needs to say something. Yet, the more she looked at Arlo, the colder her mind grew. The image of him huddled under the shower shone in her head again, asking about blood that didn’t exist... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">No</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Arlo, It’s not your fault. You can’t possibly think..” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed. A small, bitter, wrecked sound. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I was raised my a killer, Seraphina. How am I not to be like her ?. ‘brainwashed’ you say? She killed Rei.. REI! What did he possibly do ? Smile too much ? Wanted a too good of a world ? Helped people too much?!. How is it not on my hands when I am the </span>
  <span class="s4">one</span>
  <span class="s1"> who kept telling his sister that she’s wrong about the authorities. I was the one who’s supposed to take care of Remi. I... “ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His voice went up and down with words till she couldn’t hear it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If her mind was cold before, it’s burning with a raise now. Rei. Remi’s brother. He was his friend. She swallowed the burning lump in her throat to try to talk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Arlo... “ She began and he didn’t look up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Arlo, you’re not like her... being raised by someone doesn’t mean that you’re like them..” her words felt weak and he didn’t react. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I know that because I have a couple of despicable human beings as parents” He looked up at her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I spent years thinking that they’re doing what’s right for me. Pushing me to be better, it took me an unintelligent number of mental breakdowns ,and a good friend to realize that.. that I am not what they want me to be because it’s </span>
  <span class="s2">wrong</span>
  <span class="s1">. Arlo, We are not just what they build us to be. Come on, look at you. The mere fact that you’re this broken about it means that not in a 100 years would you do such a thing!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seraphina felt warmth as a glint of hope came across Arlo’s face. However,... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I destroyed John’s life” he said leaning back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Well, not comparable, yet a stupid move, granted. But to be fair, you didn’t know the level of damage you were causing. No one did. Not even me. And you already regret it. And we can still fix it, Arlo. John’s not dead. I still want to try helping him again. And I need you for that. You’re the school’spillar.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reminded silent, but he reached for the forgotten tea. And she held the silence for a good while. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">......</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arlo ,arguably, felt better. His mind still swayed back and forth, but Seraphina had good logic. And he knew he couldn’t trust his judgment right now. So, trusting her made sense. Seraphina wasn’t Elaine or Remi, she wouldn’t say a a nice thing just to make him feel better. No matter how pathetic he looked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though even with his pride stabbing at his back, he felt it would be heavier to stay alone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ I am gonna send some messages to tell Remi ...” she stopped for a second. “ .. and the others that you’re fine. I am gonna tell them you caught a stomach bug or something” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arlo grimaced at that. “ Remi already knows that.. she’s my aunt” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seraphina started and then smiled. Arlo caught her and narrowed his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ Remi already knows and she remained.. well, Remi. Sunshines and hair bows Remi. She doesn’t blame you. So, you’re an idiot” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arlo gazed at his half empty cup of tea. Yes, she didn’t. She’s.. too good for that. But what would she think if she finds out that his mind still can’t imagine letting her harm his aunt. That he still loves aunt Val. That he doesn’t want to fight her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried to grab at all his thoughts and vanish them. He’s tired. O so very tired. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he sleeps now, may be tomorrow it will make more sense again... He closed his eyes and leaned on the sofa’s arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arlo jerked awake again. Gasping for air. She could hear him from the other room or rather recognize the sound. Four times in 3 hours. He obviously showed embarrassment for that, So she took her books and left him some space. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">It’s not something that can be fixed in half an hour. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the screen for a few seconds. She entertained not answering. It would be easier. But wrong.. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she slide accept, “ Hello, Remi” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remi's chapter is finally here. next will be the all of them at school.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'' Hello, Remi '' </p><p>Remi jumped at the answer, she didn't have plans of what she'd say had Seraphina pick up. All day long, since the moment Isen told her what happened, her mind has been occupied with Rei and Arlo. She doesn't even think she knew what to say if Arlo picked up. Remi realized the weight of fear and memories on her heart and brain pinned all thoughts. </p><p>'' Remi? '' </p><p>'' Oh, Hi Seraphina. Have you reached Arlo yet? '' </p><p>'' Yeah...'' </p><p>Remi felt her heart drop with the familiar pause. The pause before the horrific news that would leave your life a shadow of what it used to be. Cold, dark and with no features to guide you.</p><p>'' Remi, I have to ask you something'' Seraphina said at last. </p><p>'' OK, but is he alright? Please, Seraphina tell me the truth'' Remi asked, her voice shaking. She tried to hold it in, provided that Seraphina had no idea about the situation. Arlo was a pinnacle of privacy that would be enraged if his secrets were out.  </p><p>'' So… Isen already vomited what happened to you? “</p><p>“ huh? Um, yes..” <em>so, she knows ? How?</em></p><p>“To answer your question then. He’s trying to hold it together. Physically, he’s unharmed. Just tired, but he’s restless and … not himself” Seraphina provided. Remi took a deep breath. She felt some of the weight lift, but still heavy. Too heavy.</p><p>“ What did you want to ask then , Seraphina ?“  </p><p>“ Are <strong>you</strong> ok ? “</p><p>“ huh ? Um … yeah “ she said not knowing if that’s a lie or not.</p><p>“ Remi,…I don’t expect you to be ok with it. Or to be able to interact with Arlo as if nothing changed. I want to know if you want to help him. ”</p><p>“Of course I do! “ she said with a higher than intended voice. It took her by surprise. The surprise of a nailed in fact questioned. Like waking up that one time to find her hair green. O How she missed Rei and his pranks.</p><p>Seraphina went silent and Remi’s patience was drawing its last breath.</p><p>“ Seraphina, I ..am not..I am not as strong as I wish to be. I don’t know if I can help Arlo, but I will try everything I can! I know he probably wants to be alone right now, but I want to see if I can do something. “</p><p>“Alright. I will send you his address. “ Seraphina’s voice sounded lighter.</p><p>………………………………..</p><p>
  <em>Not a second of hesitation. Ha, Remi. </em>
</p><p>Seraphina smiled. A smile that filled her heart with sorrow as a memory of a black haired friend that would have done the same a few months ago invaded her mind.</p><p>…………………………</p><p>Arlo gasped for breath, again. He doesn’t remember the nightmare this time. It wouldn’t matter much. He can make an educated guess based on the many times before this. And of course on the green haired young man standing at the corner.</p><p>“ Arlo!” came a familiar voice from the kitchen. He turned his eyes towards her, dreading what he would see.</p><p>Great. He’s hallucinating Remi now. <em>At least she’s not covered in blood like her brother.</em></p><p>She walked to him with a plate of steaming lasagna. He did have that in the freezer. She looked normal, with a sad smile on her face. Yet, He didn’t move and just followed her with his eyes.</p><p>“So, did you actually cook this? “ Seraphina asked. Standing by the bookshelf where he didn’t see her till he turned.</p><p>“No”</p><p>“See? I told you, Remi. No way he can cook “Seraphina said looking toward the assumed hallucination. <em>What…</em>“It’s too good to be just bought from a store though! “ Remi said.</p><p>“I.. have a contract with a restaurant that sends be prepared meals weekly “ he responded, locking eyes with Seraphina. She glanced at Remi very quickly then nodded, holding his stare. <em>Yes, she’s real</em>. She seemed to tell him. Then a sound of a gasp brought him back to Remi.</p><p>“ High tiers’ heirs “ She said dryly while handing him the plate. He touched her hand as he took and put it next to him. Her hand was warm. <em>She’s</em> <em>here</em>. His feeling of relief lasted a second before another took the wheel. <strong>She’s here !</strong> He glanced at Seraphina again and she just shrugged, almost apologetic. <em>You... If I ever get my sanity back, I’ll teach you a lesson. </em> </p><p>Curiously, he did feel saner.</p><p>Seraphina walked to the second bedroom. And Remi sat in front of him. On the table.  “What did she tell you? “he demanded.</p><p>
  <em>“He blames himself.”   </em>
</p><p>“ That you blame yourself and I need to talk to you “ Remi said fidgeting with a few items on the table. “ and ? “ He demanded again. <em>Out with it</em> . He glanced at the figure in the corner which stayed this time. For some reason, it disappeared with Seraphina and remained with Remi.</p><p>“and nothing else. “ she shrugged. She is not lying. She’s taught by now she would never get away with it when it came to him.  “ So, do you blame yourself ? Because honestly that’s just idiotic “ She said.</p><p>He … felt nothing. Weren’t those words supposed to make him feel better?  </p><p>“Arlo, I know you didn’t have anything to do with it, nor did you know, nor are you ok with it.”</p><p>He remained silent. He knew the reason. It came to him a few hours ago and he hid it from Seraphina. He cannot tell her that.</p><p>“ I would’ve liked to know my enemies from the start “ Rei said from the corner, walking closer “ She’s never gonna subsect it. She’s always gonna trust you. Like I did “ his voice covering whatever Remi was saying. “ You don’t deserve such trust and kindness.”  </p><p>“ Arlo ! “ Remi called loudly holding his shoulder. Arlo looked at her eyes, filled with concern. <em>So trusting indeed</em>.</p><p>“ I don’t .. want you to harm her “ He said in a low voice, and felt bitterness in his mouth left by the foul words. She retracted her hand, silent for a moment, anticipating the continuation. What more can he say? “ I’m afraid I won’t be able to do the right thing, Remi” He added, letting the shame drive his eyes toward the floor.</p><p>“ So you <em>do</em> know the right thing to do.” He blinked. “ And I am not planning on taking my revenge personally. I want the authorities to give her a fair trial as a …criminal “ She drew the last word through clinched jaw.</p><p>“ I do.. I do know it’s the right thing to do….but it won’t be possible now. The authorities are obviously corrupt. If you want justice… if you seek it till the end, you will have to fight her…and if that happens, I can’t imagine myself standing by while either of you hurt the other. While I loss you, or her. “ He said clutching his hair with a single hand. “ I don’t hate her. I know I should, but I <em>don’t</em>. I want to be different. I now want to be as far from her as possible, but I can’t think of myself trapping her in my barrier.. I’m sorry, Remi “</p><p>She finally stood up and walked away towards the bookshelf. “Always a planner ha ? “ she said with a quiver to her voice. “you have to know what you’ll do in a year or two in advance. You already decided that there’s no other way except one of us killing the other. And that the authorities will never change and that I’ll drag you to that fight.” She said with steadier voice and turned to face him “ The last couple of months have been a lot, Arlo! I lost my.. my hero “ she wiped at her eyes while taking a deep breath to continue.</p><p>“ I lost him and then school came crashing down. I found myself completely oblivious to everything in this society. From the authorities to the city to the school to my classmates. I lost one battle after the other. I just… I wished I had Seraphina’s ability to stop time to comprehend it all, you know.</p><p>I can’t even plan two days ahead anymore. Right now, I just want to grab into whatever I have left“ She walked back to him, sat down in front of him in the same spot.</p><p>“ I can’t afford to lose you. You won’t stand with her against me, you say? Fine. Good enough. I just want you to remain by my side and… not hate me..at least till it happens “. Her tears finally rolled down.</p><p>
  <em>You wonderful person. </em>
</p><p>The hard choice can wait. He now just needs to be beside the person who deserves it. He needs to do better and fix what he can. And maybe with time he can let go of aunt Val. <em>Of Volcan</em></p><p>He took a deep breath. And nudged her foot with his to make her look up. “ Remi, I would never hate you for doing the right thing. Not even for doing the wrong thing. I would lecture you to boredom, Yes, but not hate you. And you’re right. There is no use in ruining our lives for something before it happens, but now I know this: I am not going to let her hurt you and I am going to work towards a society that gives you justice without the need for you to fight to the death for it.” he handed her a tissue from beside her. And she smiled</p><p>“ just answer me this, Rei wouldn’t have hated me for this decision, right ? “ he finally asked, hopeful.</p><p>“ Of course not “ she sniffed.</p><p>“ Oh no, your food got cold again! “ she said taking the forgotten lasagna back to the microwave.</p><p>For the first time, he mustered the courage to lift his eyes to look Rei in the eyes, but he didn’t find him.</p><p>So, he wiped at that tears that fell. And went to dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know some of you will critic Seraphina's intervention and her crossing Arlo's privacy, even if it went well in the end. the thing is I see it as a character flaw that still needs development and I think it's well with in her character to do that. tell me what you think !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“ You have been a remarkable king by society’s standards. You united the school, held it together for 2 years and had a strong foundation. By society’s standards. However, I am quite positive that by now you know that those standards were founded with only the benefit of the strong in mind. It may have been the system that produced the least victims, an idea that I know fueled your passion for order, but it can’t be the one we accept forever”</p>
<p>Or Vaguhn finally becomes an adult. Arlo’s new decisions. Isen, Blyke, Holden and Elaine finally in here</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arlo’s known many authoritarian figures in his live. Yet, principal Vaguhn’s presence wasn’t something he found an ability to get used to. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Eyes dissecting him from behind glasses. Arlo knew the man must have the verdict  already set in mind. The wait was simply to let Arlo know he’s in the wrong. It’s not a punishment, but a scolding. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Which was worse. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Isn’t having Remi and Seraphina testify that they found him ill and helpless in his apartment enough of humiliation already?! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Better than admitting that my mind was on a trial for self destruction</em>. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ You will take the tests you missed today after school. “ Vaguhn said in his calm manner. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Yes, Sir. Thank you “ Arlo nodded and turned to leave. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ You’re not dismissed. I have another matter, number of matters in fact , to discuss with you” Vaguhn waved his hand for him to sit. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Arlo’s disappointment in his own actions came back rushing. It was his duty to leave the school in a better form than he received it from Rei. It was even worse now. A shame he’ll carry for the rest of his life. He sat down to receive words he knew too well, as he repeated them in his mind since John’s tyranny began. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Arlo, you’ve been a better king than I expected, but you’re not done being one” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">What? Ok, those were <em>not</em> the words he expected. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He must have had a ridiculous look on his face as Vaguhn smiled momentarily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ You have been a remarkable king by society’s standards. You united the school, held it together for 2 years and had a strong foundation. <em>By society’s standards.</em> However, I am quite positive that by now you know that those standards were founded with only the benefit of the strong in mind. It may have been the system that produced the least victims, an idea that I know fueled your passion for order, but it can’t be the one we accept forever” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">Vaguhn let Arlo have his silence while he drank his tea. </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ You should teach more, Sir “ Arlo said while recovering his expressions from wide eyed bewilderment </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Vaguhn stopped his cup of tea. And smiled. Longer this time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ So, what do think is the right thing to do next, Arlo ? Are you going to give up since you’re no longer the strongest male and hence unfit to be king? “ </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">The system is wrong. The strongest can’t just be the ruler because they’re the strongest, but then who should it be ?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ But I am a product of this flawed regime. I am a king.. was a king because of my level” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Yes, but you were a competent one. A flawed one, naturally. Yet, you had the assertiveness, acumen, prudence, and restrictiveness to be a good king. you can still see students looking up to you. Even when knowing that John can defeat you, they went back to the safe house when you did.Your reign produced less victims. Could’ve been even less had you known more about mid-tiers and their violent tendencies. You held John longer than I thought you would. And most of all. You changed” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Arlo couldn’t feel pride, but he sensed a small wisp of relief. Alas, He knew it to be a nature he should loathe now. To have blind faith in authorities. In authoritarian figures. He turned to Vaguhn with venom in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ If you knew about mid- tiers, about <em>John, </em>what he could and would do. Why didn’t you do anything? Or at least give me this lesson earlier?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Vaguhn put his tea cup back and clasped his hand infront of him with no glance of surprise in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ And Would have believed then that the system was wrong ? what would you have learned? And what would the whole school have learned ? “ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Arlo was taken back. Would he have been here. Finally seeing the truth? Would he have even believed Vaguhn back then? He looked at Vaguhn’s calm demeanor and felt anger tower up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ I am not a mentor, Arlo. I control a small society with simple adjustments so you can have a taste of what the real world out there is like.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Arlo settled back in his chair. <em>You’re a manipulator</em> . And his hate for the idea didn’t surpass a certain knowledge. that it is what he would have done. That Arlo wouldn’t have changed if it weren’t for John’s actions proving to him that the strongest isn’t always the rightful ruler.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">if it weren’t for Remi’s reckless unveiling a vile truth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ So, I should try to take my title back. Because I am the most fit for it. “ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Not necessarily “ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Oh, <em>now this is tiring. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ You do not need a title to be a leader. You’re still a leader now. what You’re needed to do is to perceive that again. “ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Vaguhn paused and slightly leaned forward. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ And for you to make sure your successors will do even better” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Blyke, Remi and Isen</em>. They will be the ones to build things once more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Seraphina will be needed to contain John. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">.......</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Isen was having a bad day. He couldn’t find his 0.9 mm ,gel grip, rollerball, blue pen this morning. And he needed it specifically for the Algebra exam. It had the best writing when it came to numbers. Blyke must have misplaced it. Speaking of the red haired ungrateful laser producing basta.. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Isen was preparing to kick Blyke in the back when he hit a wall.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Oh, good. I thought you must be John” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A voice he knew too well for his own safety said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Why would you think he was that who must not be name “ stupid Blyke said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Long , horrible story. Get up drama jack”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ why not queen? ” Blyke stop blustering!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ That would be Cecile “ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Isen opened his eyes to Arlo looking down on him. And Blyke smirking... </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Cecile is no longer the press president“ Isen said massaging his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ then who is ? “ Arlo asked, walking with them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ No one. John fired her last week. And now we don’t know whether to fear John or to follow Seraphina” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ A shared notion between all tiers ?” Arlo asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Yes. “ Isen answered. Now that his head wasn’t ringing he can see that Arlo looks exhausted. Dark shadows under his eyes and pale skin, yet his eyes have a light that abandoned them a time ago. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Well , we need to firmly reestablish ours and Seraphina’s position. Remi should increase the safe house activities. And Blyke,Talk to Pink pig tales.. Evie. And find out how’s the relation between mid tiers and low right now. If the mid tiers are still abusing them. ” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ On it ! “ Blyke said enthusiastically. Then he stopped. He frowned “ Wouldn’t it be better for Remi to talk to mid tiers ? “ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Arlo started at him for a moment and Blyke temerariously held his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ No. We need a stricter method for now.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ What do you mean ? “ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Arlo folded his arms over his chest. His designated didactic pose. And Isen braced himself for a long stand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ You remember our conversation about Rei’s reign?” He stopped and glanced at Isen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ He was too easy with roles. He was kind to everyone and tried to bring all tiers to equal footing. Much like Remi’s method. And while I will agree now that our system is too violent with lower tiers, I know from experience that doing a complete 180 ends in disaster. Utter chaos of a legacy. After years of being raised a certain way. Do you really think we can make the entire student body agree to stop every form of violence forever ? Or that after we graduate the new classes will just agree with the older ones ?.. We can’t force such change with just negotiations and being kind. “<br/>
<br/>
Isen absorbed the new information and let it sink in before Arlo started a new monologue. <br/>
could they ? No. It’s too far fitched and he can already see some students doubt Remi. How do they make a society different from the one outside. It’s too much for them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ I believe we still must have authoritative figures based on powers for now. Royals for the students to follow. We start by changing the royals’ role. We won’t keep the hierarchy as a rule in stone. We will make it.. vaguer. Remove the boundaries between the tiers slowly. And more importantly. We make sure that the royals succeeding us will do the same. And for that we still need to in a position of power, Blyke. I won’t change what Remi does. It’s a right way to be more approachable now, but that’s her role. I need you to be more restrictive with issues concerning violence” Arlo continued. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Isen looked at Blyke. Gears turning in his head. Blyke had great potential to be a good king. Maybe not as feared as Arlo, but respected nonetheless. He held himself with grit and had a quick mind on him. <br/>
“ I don’t think I want to be feared for my powers” Blyke started. <br/>
<br/>
“ Do you really need to, though ? You just need them not to lose the idea that you’re the leader. You bossed me around when we went ... with Remi. And I didn’t fear you. “ Isen tried to help his friend. <br/>
Blyke stared into the corridors. <em>My God, He looks like he’s defusing a bomb. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ I am on it! “ Blyke said enthusiastically. And ran away. <br/>
I am surrounded by idi..</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ And Isen.. you’re the press president again” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ WHAT?! No! “ Isen said stopping Arlo from taking his leave. This guy again leaves him with too much to handle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ You were right Isen. I sometimes do have too high expectations of people, but You.. “ he said pointing a finger at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ You have too low expectations of yourself” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Isen started between bewilderment and pride. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ I have it on strong evidence that you can handle this. You dealt with worse. I am glad Remi had the good sense of taking you with her on her adventures ” Arlo said as he walked away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Isen wished he had one of his pens in his fingers to help block the memory away. He wasn’t sure how Arlo thinks that throwing up like an infant while Remi was being attacked was a good way of handling things, but he trusted the former king when it came to praise. From his mouth, if was as luxurious as a Montblanc pen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">......</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Three exams in one day ! That’s brutal“ Holden said, walking next to his friend. “ You look exhausted” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Arlo shoot him a glare. He already knew that, but he didn’t have a solution for this particular problem. He slept for 5 hours in the last 48.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Arlo!” A feminine voice called from behind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Elaine. “ he acknowledged her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She stopped a few steps away from him with her hands clasped in front of her and a blush on her check. A sight so regular he’s not sure she can adapt to a normal stance. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Remi told me you were ill. How are now ? Do you need me to heal you ?” She asked with her soft tone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ No. Thank you. I am better now. “ Arlo answered </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Thank God” She said putting her hand to her chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ I am going to need you in a meeting after school today. We have new plans to discuss “ Arlo said and began to walk away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Um.. Seraphina didn’t come to dorm last night” She said quickly. Obviously to stop him in his tracks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Yeah. She spent the night in my place” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ What?!” Elaine and Holden said symmetrically. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Arlo sighed “ She came by and had to stay for a while because I was in bad shape. And it was too late for her to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Elaine opened her mouth and closed it with no sounds escaping. She nodded “ I hope you get better “and walked away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Arlo watched her leave and turned around to do the sam.. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ SERAPHINA SPENT THE NIGHT! “ Holden said in a pseudo shout, he learned from every time Arlo kicked his shine not to shout while with him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Arlo arched an eyebrow “ Put a leash on your brain. We weren’t alone. Remi spent the night too.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Holden gaped like a fish. “ HOW’S THAT BETTER ?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Arlo was beginning to be feel his fist itch to punch a shoulder. “ Because I told you multiple times, Remi is like a sister to me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Holden took a step back. Two steps back. Too far for Arlo to reach. “ and Seraphina?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Arlo stepped forward and Holden did the opposite. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And another two. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Ok! ok. I’m sorry” Holden said raising his hands in the air. “ But.. Are you alright? Both of them having to be there...was it that serious? “ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ I am fine now, Holden” Arlo answered sincerely. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ You could have called me” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ I didn’t call anyone. Seraphina broke in “ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ You could have still called me” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Arlo looked at his blunette friend. He couldn’t put such burden on Holden. In fact, he knew he didn’t want too. Holden was a breather. A few minutes of simple conversations and a hang out every other week. A break. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ I know “ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ That was cruel though” Holden said looking backwards. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ What was ? “ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Telling her that Seraphina spent the night and nothing else. “ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Why” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Holden throw his hands in the air” Oh come on, You know why.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Arlo sighed. Of course he knew. He wasn’t blind and definitely not to social signs. Strengths and <em>weaknesses</em> to be used. And he did use it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And sometimes the look in her eyes leave a sore feeling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And he justified it by arguing that he can’t reciprocate those feelings. He doesn’t like her that way. He can’t let himself be guilted into changing his actions with her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ I am not interested in something like that now. I have too much to worry about. “ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He said truthfully. He never had the time. But the complete truth is that Holden’s constant questions slowly drilled away into his brain and made him think. What type of a girl would he like ? A high level of course. Strong willed. Intelligent. Can take his coldness and laugh about it... </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Holden kept staring. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ what now ? “ Arlo asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ Promise me you’ll not hit me” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ I will hit you if you don’t spill it “ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Holden turned to him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ I think... You already like one of them” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And then he started running. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Arlo started walking towards the cafeteria to get a fork. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok... aaaand done ! Stay toned for part 2 where it’s focus is John! I want to see what happens next in the Webtoon so I don’t divert too far.<br/>Couple of things. You may disagree with Arlo’s approach to change the system. And that’s understandable. I just don’t think he’ll be able to just throw all of the hierarchy away. And I do think the school need the royals.<br/>I think i was too cruel to Elaine? But I think neither of them can handle this now. And I think I will get to it in part2.<br/>If you like it leave Kudos and tell me what you like and don’t like in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>